Ley de Vida
by Tywill
Summary: Dicen por ahí que aquel que mas detestas, es quien mas se parece a ti... "-Polos iguales se repelen Granger, no se juntan"
1. Secreto

Antes de empezar, me gustaria explicar algunas cosas :

Aca no existe Voldemort en escencia. El murio cuando debia hacerlo, en el momento que Harry fue protegido por su madre de la maldicion imperdonable. Lo de los horrocruxes, si bien existen, fue una farsa. Bien se sabe que la magia es caprichosa y suele jugar malas pasadas ;) Solo que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, no contaba con ello.

Los mortifagos y otros seres asi, en cambio, permanecen inmutables. Mas que nada porque en vez de seguir a un señor tenebroso, tratan de intentar que su recuerdo no se desvanezca.

Por cierto, advierto que este capitulo no sera muy largo xD es mas una especie de introduccion a lo que se viene.. No estoy segura de cuantos capitúlos saldrán xDu

Reviews, comments, criticas, tomates, y demas al final~

* * *

><p><strong><em>Suele decirse en la cultura popular, que mientras mas detestas a una persona, es porque mas parecida es esta a ti... Lo cierto, es que mucha gente suele ignorar ello, diciendo que son cosas absurdas, que es imposible, o que aquel que lo dice esta completa y totalmente desquiciado. Lo cual muchas veces es cierto... pero... ¿y si no?<em>**

Draco se encontraba echado a orillas del lago, disfrutando de los rayos de sol que rozaban su pálida piel, arrancándole destellos ligeramente cobrizos. A muy pocas personas, y entre estas se incluían Crabble y Goyle; les permitia estar con el en ese tiempo especial, tiempo en el que llegaba a sentirse vulnerable...

Podría decirse que ese momento del atardecer, cuando el sol teñía el cielo de colores insólitos y brillantes, era su momento.

El unico que verdaderamente le gustaba del día, desde que la memoria alcanzaba a servirle.

Y es que, desde muy pequeño, lo unico que le daba color a su vida habia sido ese cielo siempre cambiante.¿Que tipo de magia creaba semejantes colores y formas en el cielo? No lo sabia, pero tampoco habia tratado de averiguarlo. Para el , ninguna respuesta habría sido suficiente, y de haber encontrado alguna, habría perdido aquello que le era tan simple y especial. Habría tenido una vida aún mas vacía.

Si, Draco Malfoy tenía una vida vacía

Hijo de una familia aristócrata y poderosa, tenia mucho mas de lo que podria desear, pero no aquello que deseaba. Su padre Lucius siempre estaba distante, frío, y aunque se habia encargado de enseñarle todo aquello que podria llegarle a servir en la vida, nunca le habia dirigido palabra alguna de afecto. "Son tonterias, no le haran mas fuerte, Narcissa" había replicado una vez que ella había insistido en que le tratase con algo de cariño. Una sola frase y ella jamas volvio a insistir, o a tratarle cariñosamente.

Draco aún podia recordar el tacto de sus brazos, y su leve aroma a jazmín... aún entonces algunas lagrimas rebelden escapaban de sus platinados ojos, brillando con los últimos reflejos de sol, al recordar cuanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces.

En el momento que aquello sucedió tenía apenas siete años.

Una década despues, aun dolía en alguna parte de su corazón aquel abandono. Aquella nefasta influencia de su padre.

Cada tarde era incapaz de apartarlo de su mente, dandose el doloroso privilegio de no olvidar, para en un futuro, no repetir los mismo errores de sus padres. Pero serpiente al fin, el resto del tiempo seguiria manteniendo esa fria faz de "puedo hacer contigo lo que me de la gana con una sonrisa" para los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Y lo hubiese logrado, de no ser por el hecho de que no era la unica persona en el lago aquella tarde...

* * *

><p>Eh, que lo advertí! XDD Si me van a matar haganlo rapido, asi no sufro xP<p> 


	2. Mentira

**Aqui esta la continuacion =D**

**Advierto que esta tampoco es muy larga, a pesar de serlo mas que la anterior... Aunque deben saber que es mas facil manejar a Hermione, que a Draco. Ese chico es un enigma hasta para J.K Rowling xD**

**Aún estoy desarrollando los personajes y la historia en mi cabeza, y no quiero escribir algo que luego no concuerde con la idea original, cosa que suele pasarme al escribir por escribir. **

**! **

**Por cierto :**

**Muchísimas gracias a Ireku, LunosA ( par de desquiciadas. Por ustedes empecé esto, y no pienso salirme ) , Alee Malfoy Cullen ( es así, no?) y PasajeraEnTrance. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

** Y a ustedes que pasaron, leyeron , me agregaron y no dejaron review, también. Se les aprecia ;)**

**Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco y todos ellos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Yo solo los he tomado prestados para estas historias . **

**Vaya , que si fueran míos, no estaría aca escribiendo, sino viviendo la vida a lo grande xD**

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde, Hermione había hecho algo que nadie, jamás, hubiese pensado posible.<p>

Aquella tarde Hermione había faltado a una clase. Alegando que se sentía mal en Aritmancia, había logrado salirse apenas diez minutos despues de empezada la lección; la ultima de aquella tarde ;y gracias a su inmaculado historial académico ni la profesora, ni ninguno de los alumnos allí presentes, había presentado objeción alguna. Aunque los otros no lo habrían hecho de todos modos, porque no les importaba en lo absoluto. Ninguno sabía ni estaba interesado en lo que aquella cerebrito podia sentir, total, solo servía para ayudarles con las tareas. Pero no podia decirse que alguno de ellos supiera algo de aquella chica del trio dorado.

Los que mas la conocían, fuera de obviamente, Harry, eran Ginny y Luna. Ron era demasiado lento para llegar a conocerla bien.

Sin embargo había algo que ni siquiera ellos sabían, y es que a Hermione Granger se le daba muy bien mentir.

Quizás, demasiado bien para su propio gusto.

Pero lo cierto, es que no lo hacía muy a menudo... Una , dos, tres , cuatro, y hasta cinco veces al día no era mentir mucho. Y que esa mentira (porque era una sola el noventa por ciento del tiempo) durase horas y horas, tampoco era mucho, ¿no? Eso era perfectamente normal , para ella al menos, desde que había comenzado a hablar. Su vida no era muy mala, pero seguramente no era color de rosa. Siquiera morada .Quizás azul, tirando un poco a negro..

Aunque ,por descarte, quizás fuera mejor que la de muchos otros, solo que no los había conocido hasta entonces. O al menos asi se consolaba.

Hija de una pareja muggle de clase media-alta, de pequeña había demostrado un gran potencial en la escuela, por lo que desde entonces sus padres habían buscado lo mejor de lo mejor para ella. Y habían exigido poco menos que lo mejor de lo mejor de ella... La primera en la clase desde el preescolar, el orgullo de profesores y maestros, la pequeña prodigio de sus padres llegaba a la casa, no a jugar con los tacos de madera o las muñecas , como otras niñas de cinco años, sino a estudiar.

Aquellos juegos que no fueran didácticos estaban prohibidos, y ni hablar de la televisión , los videojuegos.. ¡Y ni empezar por los dulces! En una ocasión en la que una señora encantada con la pequeña Hermione le había regalado una chupeta, ni bien esta había alzado su manita para tomarla , su madre, siempre con esa cortesía inglesa por delante, se la había arrebatado de la mano con una sonrisa a la anciana, alegando que no habían almorzado y se la daría despues.

Al llegar a casa, la chupeta habría de terminar directamente en el fuego de la chimenea ante los ojos lloriqueantes de una Hermione demasiado pequeña para entender ese comportamiento, o el hecho de que su madre le hubiese abofeteado una única vez por aquel comportamiento tan 'inmaduro e infantil'.

Con los años ese recuerdo permaneció en su mente,y a medida que iba creciendo aprendía a hacer caso de lo que los demas querían de ella, ignorando sus verdaderos deseos con el fin de complacerlos, a pesar de que eso había empezado a destruirla por dentro.

Sin embargo, todo estaba bien, a los ojos de los otros.

Todo siempre estaba bien, incluso en Hogwarts, donde las cosas no eran muy diferente.

Aunque, quizas ahí si había una diferencia. Al menos allí había conseguido un par de muy buenos amigos...

¿Porque se sentía tan vacía , entonces?.

No lo sabía, ni tenía idea de ello. Y tampoco tuvo idea de cuando sus pasos cambiaron de la sólida roca al suave sonido del pasto, ni como terminó aquella vez a orillas del lago, viendo sus ojos algo que su mente no terminaba de procesar.

Allí, tirado en el pasto en una anti-aristocrática posición, con la túnica desarreglada, el platinado cabello cayendo en desordenados mechones sobre su rostro y unas lágrimas brillantes por el atardecer deslizandose por sus mejillas, estaba Draco Malfoy...

Hermione no pudo mas que quedarse pasmada unos minutos,observando la escena, incapaz de reaccionar.

Incluso cuando el príncipe de las serpientes cruzó su fría mirada de mercurio en ella. Una mirada que reflejaba mucho mas que el terrible y creciente odio que dejaba traslucir en aquel momento... una mirada que también reflejaba una tristeza inenarrable y un dolor demasiado grande para expresarlo con palabras...

Una mirada que ella conocía bien , porque era la que le devolvia todas las mañanas el espejo...

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahora finalmente comienza lo bueno ;) ¿que pensará Draco al descubrir que la castaña le ha visto llorando? <strong>

**¿Hermione reaccionará , o se quedara allí cual planta sin hacer nada?**

** La verdad, ni yo lo se XD**

**¡Dejen reviews, si no es mucha molestia!**

**Es muy bonito recibirlos, y no solo me alegran el día , sino que realmente me motivan a seguir escribiendo**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Preguntas

**Y he aquí mi tercera entrega =D la verdad, no pensé que llegaría a tanto, al menos no tan rápido… Pero el andar de ociosa de algo sirve, y al menos mi imaginación ha despertado en el momento oportuno esta vez.**

**Quisiera agradecerle a todas ustedes que dejaron un bonito review, algunas a minutos de haber publicado, casi xD**

**Por esta vez, dejaré las explicaciones al final, ahora les dejo el capítulo, el cual finalmente me ha quedado un poquito mas largo.**

** No soy muy buena con "testamentos", pero ya mejoraré**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasó y lo que fue apenas unos cuantos segundos, pareció alargarse por la magia de un giratiempos en horas. El aire a su alrededor se agitaba con los que parecían ser los últimos estertores de la tarde, los colores del cielo estaban desapareciendo con una alarmante rapidez, aquel pintor o aquella magia que se encargaba de ellos había cambiado los colores de su paleta, dando paso poco a poco de los rosados y naranjas a ese azul oscuro casi negro, tachonado de estrellas que no serían vistas esa noche gracias a las nubes de tormenta fácilmente divisables en el horizonte. La larga y rizada cabellera de Hermione se sacudía fuertemente alborotando sus rizos, igual que la de Draco, libre desde hace años de aquella pastosa sustancia; dificultándoles la vista unos momentos.<p>

Incluso las túnicas, mas pesadas por estar en pleno otoño se batían ondeando con el fuerte viento, pero ninguno de ellos dos se movió, ni rompió el contacto visual a pesar de que ambos sintieron en su interior las terribles ganas de salir corriendo lejos de allí, cual niños pequeños, conscientes de que el otro jamás hablaría porque en el fondo de su ser sabían que el otro entendía, de alguna manera bizarra y retorcida, su situación.

Conscientes de que aquel episodio bien podría terminar siendo nada más que un mal sueño a mitad de una eterna pelea de casas sin sentido.

Ninguno de ellos se movió, aunque quisieron hacerlo. Aunque desearon hacerlo con todas su fuerzas. Sus miradas, plata líquida una y ámbar puro la otra, permanecieron firmes, detallando a su adversario. Las palabras faltaban, a pesar de que a la serpiente ya se le habían ocurrido varias para decirle a la leona. Sin embargo, unas completamente diferentes a las pensadas por el chico brotaron de sus labios en un susurro tan frío como aterrador.. Uno tal que Ni siquiera Granger había oído en los años que llevaba siendo insultada por él.

-Ni una palabra, Granger_… A nadie_. – las últimas palabras, remarcadas por un tono mas enfático y cruel le sacaron de su momentáneo trance, permitiéndole enfocarse en él. Y es que Malfoy aún le miraba, con esa altanería y orgullo tan propios del Slytherin que era.

Aún entonces siquiera se había molestado en limpiarse los restos de aquellas lágrimas traidoras, cuyo recuerdo se mantenía latente gracias al leve tono rojizo alrededor de aquellas pupilas de plata, perceptible aún gracias a que el sol no se había ido del todo.

Hermione simplemente asintió, balbuceando sin saber que decir por una vez en su vida, a lo que el rubio sonrío socarronamente. Quizás en otro momento le hubiese soltado algún comentario hiriente o sarcástico por el simple placer de verla sufrir como la despreciable sangre sucia que era, pero ese no era el momento.

Le había agarrado en un período de tiempo _excesivamente_ especial para el.

Le había visto llorando, y eso era algo que le hacía hervir la bilis de rabia, una con un regusto muy amargo y real.

Y de alguna manera _debía pagarlo_.

Y él estaba decidido a cumplirlo con una determinación de pronto demasiado excesiva.

La castaña era consciente de aquellos pensamientos, ya que estos se traslucían claramente en el semblante pálido y siniestro del chico, en el cual se dibujaba una sonrisa ladeada tan exquisita como aterradora a medida que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, paso a paso la negra capa ondeando tras de el como un pesado velo que no producía sonido alguno . Los últimos rayos de sol terminaban de desaparecer por el horizonte en aquel momento, y el reflejo de las lejanas luces del castillo hacía que los ojos de Draco relampaguearan como los de una pantera antes de atacar.

Tenía frío, pero no solo por la brisa incesante que acompañaba desde entrada la noche, sino por aquellos ojos de plata que le taladraban la conciencia, aún impregnados, aunque casi imperceptiblemente, de esos sentimientos tan familiares. De no haberlos visto con tanta fuerza, habría pensado que estos solo habían sido parte de su imaginación. Pero la visión de Draco ya casi frente a ella le recordó que no lo era.

_-"¡Corre, corre, corre! ¡ Huye lo más rápido que puedas de allí!"_.- Le gritaba una vocecilla en su cabeza de manera desesperante, pero ella no podía, ni quería irse. La brillante mente a la que le era tan fácil recordar de memoria libros y clases, entender enigmas complicados y sortilegios avanzados aún para su edad seguía sin entender porque aquella mirada de quien consideraba su peor enemigo podría ser tan parecida a la suya.

Su coraje Griffindoriano no le permitiría irse de allí, eso lo sabía. Y por ello mantenía su varita firme, aunque sin mover.

- _"Es acaso posible que el… no, no lo creo"_.- pensó ella con algo de sarcasmo e incredulidad a pesar de la situación, cuando ya sus mente logró reactivarse, tarde, después de aquel largo shock.

- ¿De que te ríes, sangre sucia…te parece divertido haberme visto llorando?- le espetó Malfoy de repente, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos.- Porque si es por ello te prometo que te arrepentirás con tu vida...

- No era por eso Draco.- Le soltó sin pensárselo, antes de verse interrumpida por el casi-albino en un arrebato de cólera imprevista hasta para el. Porque su nombre no había sonado tan mal en labios de la impura…

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Draco…

- Repítelo y será lo último que dirás en tu vida, asquerosa sang… -. Dijo el ya a pocos centímetros de su rostro, con la punta de la varita oprimiéndole la garganta.

-Draco…- le interrumpió ella ahora, haciendo caso omiso de su considerable sentido del peligro. Ni ella misma sabía porque le había llamado así en primer lugar, simplemente, le había nacido hacerlo desde lo mas profundo de su alma. Ya no le importaba lo que el hiciera.

Había entendido.

Por un segundo el rostro del chico palideció considerablemente, cosa por lo demás notable al tener en cuenta lo pálido que de por si era, y lo oscura que estaba la noche.

Ante tal osadía, el dueño de aquel nombre se le quedo viendo unos momentos, con un 'Sectumsempra' atravesado en los labios a medio decir, un corazón detenido por unos instantes inmutables, y una duda naciendo en su mente.

Granger, allí frente a el, no tenía miedo. Ni terror.

No estaba sonriendo por verle allí, idiotizado y sin orgullo, o con el rastro seco de las lágrimas en su rostro, sino que su sonrisa simplemente estaba allí. Vana. Vacía. Tan terriblemente vacía como un lugar visitado por un lethifold *. Ni siquiera un insulto, o un golpe como en tercer año. Simplemente, nada.

De manera casi mecánica y antinatural fue bajando su mano, no tanto así como su respiración acelerada, al tiempo que la castaña pasaba por su lado sin inmutarse, tan maquinalmente como el. Y él mismo se encontró, minutos después, sentándose a su lado, a una respetuosa pero aun así corta distancia.

El silencio se cernía sobre ellos como un manto espeso, casi tangible, y es que ninguno se atrevía siquiera a hablar de lo que les parecía, acababa de suceder. La adrenalina que ambos habían sentido, por diferentes motivos, aún les mantenía los corazones y mentes en un traqueteo frenético y agobiante, que al menos les alejaba de sus eternos problemas un rato, cosa de agradecer. El lago parecía un reflejo de sus mentes en aquel momento, moviéndose incesantemente por el batir del viento que, lejos de cesar, solo había empeorado. De haber tomado alguien una foto, esta habría podido ilustrar a la perfección los cuentos más tenebrosos sobre las leyendas de los piratas sangrientos y la magia más oscura.

Quién sabe cuanto tiempo permanecieron allí, en mutua compañía, cada uno buscando una explicación lógica y razonable para lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Dejando que el helado viento les hiciese sentir miles de pequeñas agujas en su piel, o que mas tarde la lluvia les helara hasta los huesos

-_"¿Por qué él no me atacó?_

_- ¿Qué le hizo quedarse y no golpearme? _

_-¿Por qué no huí?_

_- ¿Por qué me detuve?_

_- Debí de haberle insultado como otras veces, hurón engreído._

_- Debí amenazarla e irme, aquella asquerosa muggle…¿pero porque no lo hice?"_

_-Debí enfrentarle, pero_

_-¿Por qué…_

_-.. fui incapaz?"_

…

"_¿Por qué, por un momento, me vi en sus ojos…"_

* * *

><p><strong>*Lethifold<strong>  
><strong>XXXXX<strong>, o algo así según el ministerio de magia.

**También conocido como la "mortaja viviente", el lethifold es una criatura que escasea, afortunadamente, y está localizada en climas tropicales**.( es decir, los que vivimos de México para abajo, aterrémonos D= )

**Parece una capa negra, se arrastra por la tierra durante la noche y tiene algo más de un centímetro de espesor, aunque es más grueso si se acaba de matar a una víctima y la está digiriendo.**

**En 1782, un mago llamado Flavius Belby, sobrevivió a un lethifold en Papúa-Nueva Guinea. El Patronus es el único encantamiento conocido para repeler a un lethifold; Esta criatura no deja pistas tras diferir a su víctima . **

Pero si tienen en cuenta que cuando ataca, estan dormidos.. es medio difícil conjurar uno, ¿no creen?

**Aparece en Criaturas mágicas y donde encontrarlas ;) solo que J. K. Rowling no le dio el papel que merecía xDD**

**Alee Malfoy Cullen:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra de verdad que te gustase. Ya me he pasado por tu fic, me ha encantado , sinceramente

**PasajeraEnTrance** : Mi imaginación me dejo saber el resto, wiiii. Espero que te haya agradado el capi =D

**LunosA**: si te digo desquiciada, es porque estas desquiciada. Las desquiciadas se entienden. Y si, lo pillo, pero como has visto Draco es de reacción rapida. Y un 'poquito' violenta cuando lo descubren XD

**Makya Dreams**: ¡Tres hurras! Eres la primera en preguntar, pensé que lo harían antes xD Si, en un principio puede parecer algo exagerada la reacción de la mamá , pero ten en cuenta que eso ocurre supuestamente es en Londres, donde apenas ahora las posiciones sociales están dejando de importar un poquito con la boda real y eso. En ese entonces era lo más importante

**Ireku:** Si existe inenarrable, ¿viste? *celebra* Espero que la redaccion haya estado mejor. Y si, tengo beta, es un amigo ahí que me hace el favor, pero no he tenido tiempo de enviarle los capis xP. Espero que este haya salido mejor

**Monivampire, Barbiie, y aquellos que pasaron por aca y me dedicaron unos minutitos de su tiempo, tambien se les agradece ;)**

Ahora, no estaría mal que pasaran por aca y dejaran un

**Review**

Asi sean pocas palabras, me animan mucho a seguir =D


	4. Réplicas bajo la luna llena

Capítulo 4. Réplicas

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí llego con esta nueva entrega, un poco mas larga y emocionante, o eso creo. En lo personal me reí mucho escribiendo algunas partes del capítulo, aunque en otras solo quería matarlos a los dos xD**

**Quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza, ya que mi idea era actualizar el fin de semana, pero la traidora computadora murió un par de días XDu**

**Comments al final **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Es curioso como aquel que consideramos 'enemigo', no es mas que esa persona que se da cuenta de nuestros mayores defectos, al mismo tiempo que notamos los suyos.<strong>_

_Una gota…_

_Dos…_

_Diez…_

_Cien…_

_Millones de ellas…_

Y un diluvio de proporciones bíblicas sacudió Hogwarts como no había hecho hace ya muchos siglos atrás, quizás desde la época en que Godric Griffindor aún se paseaba por esas tierras con los otros fundadores. Sin embargo esto parecía no importarles en lo absoluto, aunque la lluvia se sintiese fría y les estuviese llegando hasta los huesos…aunque las túnicas ya les pesaran el doble de lo que solían pesar. Aunque estuviesen temblando.

En ese momento ninguno daría su brazo a torcer.

Aunque en el fondo quisieran hacerlo.

Aunque un par de orbes de plata y de ámbar decidieron voltear en el mismo momento, encontrándose a pesar de no quererlo.

- Malfoy…

-Granger…

-¿Se puede saber que hacías aquí en vez de estar con los otros dos favoritos del viejo loco?

-¿Qué acaso no puedo alejarme de ellos de vez en cuando, Malfoy?

-Si, cierto... Seguramente deben querer un momento de intimidad contigo lo suficientemente lejos para que no les bajes las ganas.

-¿A que te refieres hurón?

-Llámame como quieras, pero no me dirás que esos dos no tienen algo más. Sino ¿como explicas que Potter no haya conseguido una novia? Aparte de las babosas como la pelirroja menor que se la pasan tras de él como si fuera el último hombre en el mundo… para mal gusto…

- No te metas con Ginny, Malfoy, te lo advierto- replicó esta de repente.- Además ¿que interés tienes tú en la vida sentimental de Harry? Oh... ¿no me digas que estas celoso? No sabía que apuntabas a ese bando, huroncito

- No te creas tanta cosa, Granger, lo uso como referencia porque en comparación con la comadreja, el sí parece hombre al menos

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de Ron?- Replicó ella ante esta referencia al pelirrojo, quizás con mas ánimo del que quería. Draco le miró de reojo, notando sus nudillos blancos y tensos por la fuerza con la que asía la varita.

-Así que lo que dicen es cierto, Granger, te gusta la comadreja….- Objetó el a su vez mientras mantenía el mismo tono desinteresado, como si no le importase en lo mas mínimo aquella charla.

-C… ¿como?- le miró pasmada, sintiendo como de repente sus mejillas se sentían un poco mas calientes de lo usual. Rápidamente llevo las manos a su rostro, como si fuera a tallarse los ojos por el sueño, cuando en realidad trataba de disimular aquel sonrojo.

-No te hagas la tonta, es más que evidente… pero nunca pensé que tuvieras tan mal gusto, hasta para ser tú es algo bajo, ¿no crees?

-No tengo mal gusto

-Entonces estas ciega. O eso o el amor por el te ha dejado incapaz de ver como él se la pasa bajo la falda de aquella Lavender Brown lugar de dedicarte siquiera una palabra que no sea "¿Herms, tienes la tarea de mañana?".-terminó de decir en una perfecta imitación del atontado pelirrojo

-Y que esperabas, ¿Qué me fijase en alguien como tú?- Respondió ella tratando de no verse afectada por su comentario, a pesar de que un par de lagrimas amenazaban con resbalar de sus ojos.

-Sí, es evidente que soy un buen partido, gracias por admitirlo Granger.

-Eres un…

-Amor, lo se, finalmente te das cuenta de ello, pero, repito ¿no te das cuenta de que ni siquiera nota que existes?- Continuó hablando, sin inmutarse siquiera por la repetida interrupción que le había hecho a la castaña. - Todos los demás estudiantes en Hogwarts notan como tú te aplicas estudiando mientras esos dos se matan…pero de holgazanes, sin embargo siempre estás tú para ayudarles con las tareas, y ellos 'milagrosamente' han aprobado todas las materias estos años

-Ese no es problema tuyo, Malfoy, así que sigue llorando y déjame en paz.-Terminó de espetarle antes de darse cuenta siquiera de las palabras que había dicho. La mirada de Draco, hasta entonces levemente juguetona se había endurecido de manera amenazante, y el ambiente se había tensado de nuevo a pesar de la fuerte lluvia a su alrededor. Sin embargo, en vez de sentir algo de pena por lo que había dicho una fina sonrisa apareció en su rostro: había logrado herir a Malfoy por primera vez en lo que lo conocía

- Si tanto te molesta… no se porque no te has ido con ese par de idiotas - Espetó Malfoy una vez que finalmente encontró su voz en algún recoveco de su ser. Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan humillado, y nunca antes había tardado tanto en hacer pagar a la persona causante de tal sentimiento. Sin embargo tampoco es que la castaña se estuviese dejando, a juzgar por aquella extraña sonrisa que se había formado en su semblante: una sonrisa torcida, más propia de la serpiente que de la leona. De seguir así pronto se encargaría de quitársela… por cualquier medio…

- ¿Idiotas, Malfoy? Creo que ese adjetivo define mejor a las gárgolas que tienes Tú como amigos.- replicó ella sin ninguna intención de dejarse afectar esta vez por las palabras del rubio, pero no podía estar mas equivocada.

- Si, ciertamente lo son. – otorgó con una sonrisa capaz de derretir a cualquier otra persona de estar allí presente, a pesar de las oscuras intenciones que se albergaban tras de esta, dejando a una extrañada Hermione frente a el dudosa de si realmente había oído bien.

-Ve...

– Pero….- Prosiguió dándole una puntada en el pecho, clara advertencia de que aún no había soltado lo que tenía por decir. - Al menos tienen suficiente amor propio para decir que no de vez en cuando... eso es algo con lo que no estas familiarizada, ¿O me equivoco, Granger?

- Si, Te equivocas.- Alcanzo a responder la castaña casi enseguida, mas por un impulso automático que por el hecho de que aquellas palabras le habían afectado mas que ninguna otra de las pronunciadas por el rubio. – Al menos yo hago eso por personas que lo aprecian. … al menos le soy útil a alguien que me quiere como soy - le espetó guiada por el instinto de supervivencia y por otra oscura intención dentro de su alma que empezaba a desarrollarse poco a poco.

- Y… ¿Acaso crees que soy un inútil?

- No, no del todo. Por lo menos sirves como semental para los genes Malfoy, cosa que demuestras casi todas las noches a juzgar por el resto de las estudiantes del colegio

- Al menos ellas han disfrutado de un hombre que les de placer, en cambio tu, Granger, la "Santa rata de biblioteca" de Dumbledore, de seguro eres tan pudorosa que ni siquiera te concedes el placer de tocarte a ti misma... Aunque claro, debe darte asco, si 'esa' maraña es como la que tienes en la cabeza.- terminó el mientras veía con una sonrisa los resultados de sus palabras. La sangre sucia estaba lívida como un muerto, y esta vez era ella a quien le resbalaban las lagrimas de los ojos, porque ya no era lluvia lo que caía sino una fina llovizna que no serviría para ocultarlas. Se sentía insultada de que le hablara así, pero tampoco podía negarlo, porque no tenía como. Las palabras se agolpaban en su mente, insistentes, instándole a decir aquello que había descubierto y que un sentimiento de compasión se encargaba de no dejar ir. Pero ya era tarde para eso.

Ya Draco había empezado a darse la vuelta hacia el castillo sintiéndose mejor consigo mismo cuando le oyó responder.

- Puede que sea como tú dices, Malfoy, que yo sea tan pudorosa como para no hacer… eso… Pero al menos no me revuelco con cada falda que pasa frente a mí para suplantar el cariño que no me dieron mis padres…

Ahora el la lívida figura en el lugar fue el.

¿Como era posible que ella se hubiese dado cuenta? Era imposible que por un par de lagrimas hubiese deducido tal cosa, ¿cierto? Era imposible que ella lo hubiera notado _¿no es verdad?..._ Pero allí estaba frente a el, patética, con el aspecto patético de sus ropas escurriendo agua a cántaros, delineando a su pesar el contorno de su bien formado cuerpo, por el que sus ojos no tardaron en pasar, quizás mas tiempo del necesario… con el patético cabello brillante y enmarañado, pero un poco mas aplacado gracias a la lluvia… con su patética mirada llena de… ¿Superioridad?

-¿Q…quien te crees que eres para hablar así de la familia Malfoy?

- Alguien con ojos en la cara y algo más que mala fé* de su parte, huroncito

Un bufido fue toda la respuesta del platinado. Y la castaña, haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas se retiró del lugar, consciente de su victoria sobre el. O al menos trató de hacerlo hasta chocar con una barrera protectora.

Súbitamente volteó donde el chico, quien sostenía su varita entre los largos y finos dedos, jugueteando con ella mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se hacía cada vez mas mórbida. Por eso Harry y Ron no les habían encontrado, porque Malfoy había hecho un encantamiento protector en la zona…

Paso a paso se fue acercando, arrastrando con su capa multitud de hojas y ramitas con una dignidad tal, que cualquiera pensaría que caminaba por medio de las habitaciones de la misma Windsor en lugar de aquel barrizal en que se había convertido la orilla del lago.

Pronto estuvo a tan solo unos pasos de ella, su rostro de facciones perfectas aún manteniendo esa máscara sonriente, como la de un arlequín en medio del carnaval; La luna iluminándoles por sobre sus cabezas hacía más etéreos sus rubios cabellos, otorgándoles un color semejante al de la misma plata en su estado más puro. Sin embargo, a la vez acentuaba las sombras de su anguloso rostro, y los fieros ojos resaltaban en aquella leve penumbra junto a su perlada y maquinal sonrisa. Hermione, quien comenzaba a sentir los efectos del frío y de la lluvia estaba temblando, aunque mas tarde no hubiera sido capaz de discernir si aquello fue por el frío o por la simple presencia del rubio. Más pálida que de costumbre los pequeños labios enrojecidos resaltaban en su rostro, mas aún por estar entreabiertos gracias al jadeo constante de la leona y los oscurecidos y húmedos cabellos.

Su cercanía ya era demasiado evidente, y un leve calor se desprendía de sus cuerpos a pesar de las ropas adhiriéndose a ellos como una segunda e insensible piel que, por un fugaz segundo, ambos pensaron que era innecesaria. De más está decir que ese pensamiento murió a los poco segundos de haber nacido en sus mentes, y que no sería hasta mas tarde que volvería a ellas como un recuerdo.

- Así que…mala fé, eh _Hermione_.- susurró el tan solo a centímetros del rostro de la castaña, dejando que su aliento mentolado le impactase de frente. Ella, que hasta entonces había mantenido los ojos entornados terminó de cerrarlos fuertemente, al tiempo que su cuerpo parecía fallarle, impidiéndole respirar. ¿Qué intenciones tenía Malfoy para quererle allí encerrada, lejos de toda ayuda? Un momento… _¿Malfoy me ha llamado por mi nombre?_

Por efecto de la sorpresa retardada abrió los ojos, olvidándose de cualquier otro pensamiento importante o no, al encontrarse con la impresionante visión del hurón relajado frente a ella al punto de mantener sus ojos cerrados. Aprovechando el momento pensó en hacerle un hechizo aturdidor, pero cual no seria su sorpresa al notar que no podía mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo.- Muy útil el _petrificus totalus_, ¿no crees?- susurró este con su acostumbrado arrastre de palabras mientras le rozaba el cuello con la varita, tan sutilmente que sintió erizarse cada vello de su piel... y... no sólo eso, sino también cierta parte de su cuerpo paso a traslucir a través de su ropa_ Mierda, no... Sí Malfoy se da cuenta de eso…_

Demasiado tarde, en el momento que lo pensó el rubio tenía la mirada puesta en los pechos de la chica con una tranquilidad tal que sólo logró que los colores se le subieran al pálido rostro. Se le había olvidado que el hurón tenía habilidades para la legeremancia. Mientras le veía su mano fue descendiendo lentamente, aun rozándole con la dura y fría varita cada centímetro, con lentitud... presionando lo justo para no lastimarle… demasiado. Su respiración parecía agitarse por momentos, mientras que la de ella no podía ser mas rápida. De ser posible desarmarse en pedazos lo hubiera hecho seguramente, quizás si fuera útil aquel hechizo…

Pero, en el momento en comenzaba a rendirse, simplemente dejándose llevar por lo que provocaba, sintió su cuerpo relajarse y cayó de bruces al suelo llevándose su bocado de tierra y hojas secas. Cuando se levantó Malfoy estaba semi acostado en el lodo, con el torso echado hacia atrás mientras se apoyaba en los codos, dejando sus largas piernas extendidas, tan relajado como podría haberlo estado un niño en un parque, mientras que ella le veía fúrica, apoyada en tres de sus cuatro extremidades ya que una de sus manos la usaba para limpiar su rostro de suciedad.

-Malfoy, ¡¿se puede saber porque…

-Draco

-¿Qué? Se que ese es tu nombre, pero…

- No es eso.- replicó volviendo a interrumpirle, pero antes de que ella se dignara a abrir su boca continuó, con un tono de solemnidad que nada tenía que ver con sus acciones pasadas- Quiero que me llames Draco… Si voy a contarte mi vida mínimo quiero que me llames por mi nombre de pila.

-¿Y quien dice que me interesa saber tu vida, Draco?- objetó la castaña mientras, contradiciéndose enormemente, llegaba a gatas hasta sentarse al lado izquierdo de el, abrazando sus piernas con los brazos antes de voltear a verle .Un leve escalofrío de origen desconocido asaltó al rubio al oírle decir su nombre, pero no se inmutó, a pesar de que su mirada disfruto a conciencia aquellas consecutivas y sugerentes poses de la morena.

-Porque tu siempre quieres saber todo, Hermione… Y porque noté que tu y yo nos parecemos más de lo que pensamos.

- No seas tan egocéntrico, Draco.- Contradijo esta, evadiendo el mismo escalofrío que había acosado minutos antes al joven. – Tú y yo no nos parecemos. Tu eres rubio, y yo castaña…

-Que superficial…

- Tu eres hombre y yo mujer…

-¿En serio? Parece que sirvieron las clases de anatomía que dan en esas escuelas muggles, si no me lo dices no se que hubiera hecho….- Soltó mientras volteaba los ojos, haciéndose el afectado y llevando una mano a su pecho en una exagerada pose teatral.

-Cállate, Draco, y déjame terminar.- le espetó la castaña con un leve tono risueño ante su actuación mientras mesaba su cabellos, enrollando algunos en su dedo en un gesto tierno e infantil.- Es evidente que eres hombre... ¡Y te dije que me dejaras terminar!-exclamó al notar que Draco entreabría sus perfectos labios para decir algo seguramente subido de tono respecto a su comentario – No es solo eso... Tu eres un aristócrata, y yo una simple hija de dentistas

-Denti... ¿Que?

-Dentistas, Mal...Draco. Son los que se encargan de cuidar la higiene dental en el mundo mágico.-terminó ante la expresión de perplejidad del peli-plata. – Tú eres de sangre pura, mientras que yo soy una sangre sucia que... – Apenas pronunció esas palabras se encontró con los fríos dedos de Malfoy tapando sus labios, otra vez con aquella expresión insondable que había mostrado antes.

- No vuelvas a llamarte así. Solo yo puedo hacerlo, y que tú lo hagas solo reafirma lo poco que te quieres. – Susurró el suavemente antes de retirarse a la misma posición relajaba en que estaba antes.

-¿Entonces porque todos estos años me has llamado así?

-Simple, porque soy yo.

-Ah, si, seguro, ¿Sabes Malfoy? No voy a perder mi tiempo aquí cuando no cuentas nada y lo que haces es fastidiarme la paciencia.- casi rugió la chica mientras hacia el amago de pararse del sitio. Sin embargo Malfoy fue más rápido y con solo alzarse un poco pudo jalarle de la mano, haciéndole caer de culo en el suelo, de nuevo.

- Si no he contado algo, Granger, es porque tú aún no has terminado de exponer tu idea de porque no podemos parecernos, y hasta ahora solo has dado excusas estúpidas además de banales.- Dijo mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos con una seriedad que antes no había notado. Su cabello caía rebelde y desordenado en su rostro, haciendo un leve velo que acentuaba sobremanera aquellas plateadas pupilas que parecían perforar su alma .Hermione no pudo mas que mirarle .- Por lo que si me permites, terminaré de hablar.

Calló unos momentos, y al no encontrar respuesta alguna de la castaña, prosiguió:

- Sé que no te he tratado lo que se dice bien estos años… pero todo tiene sus razones Granger, Y si yo...

-¿Granger? Hasta hace poco me habías llamado Hermione.- Dijo ella de repente, interrumpiéndole y logrando que Draco se exasperara levemente

-¿Me dejarás continuar o tendré que lanzarte un Mutis** para que te calles?

-Solo digo que si tú me exiges a mí que te llame por tu nombre, tú deberías hacerlo por el mío

-¿Así te callarás, _Hermione_?

Ante el repentino mutismo de la muchacha, que le sonreía con un evidente orgullo, terminó de hablar.

- Como decía... Y si yo te he tratado de... esa manera, es porque así me criaron. Sin embargo, cuando te vi por primera vez en el gran comedor, tan altanera, tan orgullosa, y a la vez tan terca y abnegada, me resultaste… Insoportable. – remarcó mientras le miraba, ya que a medida que había ido hablando, la sonrisa en el rostro de ella se había ido ensanchando poco a poco. – ¿Que creías, que iba a decir que me resultaste _'simplemente encantadora, desde aquel primer momento en que te vi me enamoré de ti'? _- terminó usando una voz tan empalagosa y artificial que ella misma no pudo aguantar la carcajada que nació en su pecho al oírle, a tal punto que cayó de espaldas contra el lodoso césped, quedándose casi sin aire gracias a tal ataque.

Y no fue la única.

Apenas unos segundos después el mismo Draco se encontró sujetando su abdomen gracias a las fuertes convulsiones ocasionadas por esa imparable y cantarina risa que resonaba en todo el claro, callando incluso un par de lechuzas que ululaban a la distancia y unos grillos que, asustados por la repentina explosión de alegría huyeron a otro sitio. Ninguno recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había reído con tantas ganas, pero si estaban seguros de algo, es que no querían que acabara. Sin embargo el cuerpo humano, incluso el de los magos, tiene un límite, y las punzadas en su abdomen les obligaron a detenerse lentamente, a pesar de que sus respiraciones permanecieron agitadas. Así duraron unos minutos, tirados ambos sobre aquel remedo de césped con barro, sin importarles mucho el ensuciarse "Piensa que es una mascarilla de barro, quizá haga algún bien para lo que llamas cabello" Soltó Malfoy en un momento, a lo que la castaña respondió con un "No me hace falta, si no lo arreglo es porque me molesta. ¿Tienes idea de lo fastidioso que es mantener un cabello tan largo en buen estado, y mas cuando es una maraña como esta?" cosa que solo logró que malfoy replicara con un "¿Ves? Te dije que era una maraña" Lo que solo ocasionó otro ataque de risa, un tanto más relajado pero igual de sincero que el anterior. Finalmente el silencio se hizo presente mientras ambos observaban directamente la hermosa luna sobre ellos, tan redonda y perfecta que parecía un sickle de plata pulido y alumbrado por el más mágico fuego, iluminando sus sonrosados y jóvenes rostros con aquella pura luz.

-¿Sabes, Draco? Siempre me ha gustado mas la noche que el día…

-Cualquiera te oye, Hermione, y no cree que ha salido de tu boca aquella frase. ¿Tienes idea de las connotaciones que tiene que a una leona le guste la oscuridad?

-¿Me dejas terminar, Draquito? –Replicó ella con un leve tono de ironía mientras volteaba a verle, sonriente. El simplemente asintió, con tal de no volver a ser llamado así.- Sé que es extraño, pero siempre la he preferido al día... principalmente porque es más tranquila, y uno puede oír el silencio... Pero también porque tiene a la luna y…

-Y a la luna se le puede ver directamente, mientras que al sol no…- Terminó de decir el rubio, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de parte de Hermione, quien le veía como quien ha encontrado caca de duende en la media de navidad. – Te lo dije, somos más parecidos de lo que piensas.

-Entonces… ¿porque me has tratado tan mal todos estos años? Y no me vengas con que es por la crianza porque nos estamos llevando bien en estos momentos.- replicó mientras se acomodaba un poco de lado para verle mejor, notando su perfecto perfil y sus brillantes ojos posados en ella, resaltados por la luz, dándole un aspecto irreal y perfecto. - A no ser que esto sea un sueño causado por la inutilidad de ron para hacer pociones y simplemente estemos inconcientes en la enfermería de la señora Pomfrey sin saberlo.- Ambos se rieron de aquel chiste sin poder evitarlo, pero es que era verdad: El pelirrojo jamás había sido bueno para pociones… o para materia alguna, en realidad.

Mientras reían Hermione no pudo apartar la mirada de él, gracias al extraño aspecto que tenía el chico en ese momento: El usualmente suave cabello se partía en mechones y había resbalado ligeramente hacia su derecha, ocultando parcialmente uno de esos plateados luceros, pero dándole a su vez un aspecto tan descuidado que parecía atractivo. Hasta entonces no había notado las claras pero hermosas pestañas del chico, ni su armonioso y fuerte rostro con una nariz perfecta, y no excesivamente larga como cierto pelirrojo del que se ha hablado antes. Sus labios, aunque pálidos, aún tenían un leve tono rosáceo, y la camisa entreabierta, aunque ya inservible seguramente por todo el lodo que había sobrevivido a la capa, le daba un atisbo a lo que parecía ser un largo y musculoso cuello y un perfecto pecho de estatua griega.

Draco se tomó su tiempo en responder, viéndola quizás para exasperarla, o quizá porque no tenía nada que decir, pero la verdad es que estaba observándole como había hecho muy pocas veces (Es decir, nunca): Su cabello usualmente revuelto se veía bastante más aplacado y definido, bien por la lluvia o por que seguía aun lo bastante húmedo para mantener su forma, sus tupidas y largas pestañas proyectaban largas formas en sus pómulos aún sonrosados por la risa, haciendo resaltar sus claros ojos del color de la miel, los cuales traslucían un leve tono metálico gracias a esa luz nocturna. Su blanca piel, con leves motas de lodo y suciedad resaltaba por aquella claridad brindada por la luna, y sus sonrosados labios se veían más gruesos y brillantes gracias a su continua manía de pasarles la lengua. Tenía, ciertamente, el uniforme hecho un desastre, aún empapado y lleno de hojas, ramas y barro, pero aun así se mantenía lo suficientemente pegado a su cuerpo para hacerle notar que sus curvas eran las de toda una mujer, y que aquella cintura quebrada semejaba la de una muñeca. La falda no estaba tan larga como solía llevarla los otros años, lo cual dejaba a la vista unas largas piernas, perfectamente torneadas y firmes, lo cual afirmaba que algún ejercicio hacia la chica.

Un carraspeo por parte de ella le indicó que se había tardado demasiado con la respuesta, o mirándola, O posiblemente ambas opciones, así que, llevando la vista de nuevo a su rostro, que le veía con una expresión difícil de catalogar entre socarrona, avergonzada y extrañamente maliciosa, se decidió a responderle.- Lo hice, Hermione.- provocando un casi imperceptible respingo e ella al decir su nombre.- Porque _polos iguales se repelen Granger, no se juntan_.

-No si les das la vuelta, Malfoy

* * *

><p>* Juego de palabras con el apellido de Malfoy: Mala fé en francés<p>

** Hechizo inventado por mí, que calla a la persona (mas de uno de mis conocidos sería feliz de usarlo en mi xDD)

**Y bien, ¿les gustó? ¿Valió la demora? ¿Se rieron, le pegaron a la pantalla, lanzaron algún sonido de sorpresa o algo? XDD **

**Porque yo si lo hice, sobre todo al escribir, jajaja**

**Mis mayores agradecimientos a LunosA, Ireku **

**(A quien le dedico el capítulo porque cuando lo lea ya tendrá 19 añitos... feliz cumple, grañidísima loca a ;* )**

**Alee Malfoy Cullen, PasajeraEnTrance, quienes siempre me dejan un review, Maky-Chan x3 y Makya Dreams, y todas ustedes que me agregaron a sus favoritos y a quienes no cito porque no terminaría, pero no porque no les aprecie.**

**Cuídense mucho, y dejen un **

**Review**

**Ya que escribirlo no toma mucho tiempo, y realmente es precioso recibirlos de ustedes.**

**Y a aquellos que pasaron, leyeron y disfrutaron el capitulo en el anonimato también se les aprecia ;) espero verlos en el próximo**


End file.
